


A Feeling - Moceit

by Skye_Jane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Jane/pseuds/Skye_Jane
Summary: What was this feeling Janus had that was keeping him up all night? He thought he would never figure it out, that is until he finds Patton crying in the common room.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	A Feeling - Moceit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have posted (besides one I had to do for a secret santa) so... yeah. Enjoy 💜

Janus was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of tea. It was late at night and he could not fall asleep, so he decided to come down and have some. It had been almost two weeks since he had been accepted by Thomas and Patton. Virgil and Roman still hated him, and Logan just didn't really care. Patton was the one who was there for him. He actually cared about him, unlike the others. Soon they both began to bond and became good friends. They talked, sat together and watched whatever was on the TV, and sometimes even cooked meals together. 

So what was keeping Janus up all night? Janus didn't know. He just had this feeling inside of him he couldn't shake. It started earlier that day when he was with Patton. They were talking like they always do, but it felt different this time. All of a sudden Janus got all of these happy and fluttery feelings whenever he looked or heard Patton. He thought he might be getting sick, so he decided to go to bed early. That didn't help though, because here he was at three in the morning, wide awake in the kitchen with his tea.

He walked into the common room with his hot cup, trying not to spill it since he had filled it to the brim (unintentionally of course). He didn't bother to check if anybody else was present in the room, which was a mistake on his part. For as he walked in he found a crying Patton on the couch, clinging to a pillow that was drenched in his tears.

Oh no

Janus turned around and began to walk back into the kitchen, but stopped. He glanced behind him at Patton on the couch. He hated seeing him sad and wanted to help Patton, but he wasn't sure if Patton would want Janus to comfort him. Maybe he should go get Roman or-

"J-Janus? Is that you?" Patton said in a shaky, soft voice.

"Yes Patton. Are you, alright?" Janus walked over to Patton, standing in front of him.

Patton put the pillow aside and whipped the tears from his face. "I know lying to you would just be a waste of words."

"Oh it most definitely would not be." 

Patton smiled softly at Janus, but it quickly disappeared. "I'm just not feeling my happy and pappy self right now."

"Well," Janus sat beside Patton, "Anything I could do to help?"

Patton whipped his nose with the sleeve of his cat hoodie. "A tissue, maybe."

Janus conjured a box of tissues and handed one to Patton. Patton blew his nose, and it was very loud. Much louder than Janus had thought it would be. 

Well he is a dad after all

Janus took his cup of tea and held it out to Patton. He could make another cup later. "Tea?"

Patton finished whipping his nose and took the tea with shaky hands. "Thank you, kiddo. You really are sweet. I'm feeling a lot better, so you can go now if you want."

It annoyed Janus when Patton called him 'kiddo', but now was not the time to argue.

Janus looked over Patton as he took sips of the tea. He noticed his hands, which were shaking. A lot. Then his eyes. Janus always liked Patton's eyes. They were just so big and happy, and were the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He would never tell Patton that, though. But they seemed different this time. They were red, and he saw tears building up. Then he noticed his lips. His sweet, lovable lips. They were so pink and big. Janus liked them too. He shook his head and focused. He spotted the top lip quivering whenever Patton lowered his cup. Janus could tell he wanted to cry, but was holding it in.

"Patton," Janus said while taking away the tea and looking him in the eyes, "You can cry. It's alright."

"What? I don't need to cry! I'm better now!"

Janus raised an eyebrow at Patton. "You realize you're talking to the literal embodiment of deceit. I know a lie when I see one."

Patton turned his head and faced away from Janus. Janus could tell Patton was crying.

Janus raised his right hand and removed his yellow glove, setting it aside. He gently grabbed Patton's cheek and turned his face to face his. "Oh darling. You can't hide your feelings. It's not healthy."

Patton and Janus stared at one another for a few seconds, locked in each other's gaze. With their faces only a few inches apart. 

Patton's gaze shifted downwards, like he was ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, dear. You are the one who is hurting. Let it out."

Patton, still shaking, leaned towards Janus and placed his forehead against his for a minute. Janus wasn't used to touch, especially this close and for so long. He never let anybody touch him, especially his bare skin. And especially never his scales. But Patton was hurting, so Janus would allow it.

A few tears streamed down Patton's cheek, and some onto Janus's bare hand. Patton then burst into sobs, burying his face into Janus's chest and clutching the back of his shirt, then pulling him into a long, lasting embrace. 

Janus jumped back, shocked from Patton's action. He didn't know why he was surprised, for Patton was a very open and touchy person. The opposite of Janus.

Janus wrapped an arm around Patton, and the other tenderly held the back of his head and pulled him closer.

They sat in the embrace for a good while. It was silent, except for the sniffling Patton made every now and again. 

Eventually Patton let go of Janus and moved back to his original spot on the couch, and composed himself. "Thank you, Janus." 

"Oh, it absolutely was a problem, Patton."

"Janus?"

Janus picked up Patton's used tissues and put them in a pile on the floor. He would get those later. "Yes?"

Patton stood up from the couch and held his hand out to Janus. "Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?" Janus never had danced with anybody, let alone by himself. "I don't think I'll be any good at it."

"That doesn't matter. Just, I would like it. I'm not forcing you to do it, though! Only if you want to!"

Janus sighed. He took Patton's hand and stood up from the couch.

Patton's face lit up. Janus tried to look away, but couldn't. He was just too... cute? Was that the right word? 

"Janus?" Patton tried to hold back a smile, but failed. "The human side of your face is getting red." 

Janus had not realized he had been blushing. He quickly un-red that side of his face. Patton laughed, which was another aspect that made Janus feel however he felt for him. It took everything for him not to blush again.

Janus looked around for a radio, or something that played music. "So, don't we need music to dance?"

"You don't need music. You just," Patton locked Janus's ungloved hand with his, and laid his other hand on top of his shoulder, "Go with the flow!"

Janus went to grab Patton's shoulder but was quickly spun around by Patton. His hat flew off his head, but he quickly caught it and placed it back on again. Patton continued dancing, which was mostly just prancing around and swinging left and right with Janus. Janus had no control whatsoever, he just held onto Patton's shoulder and hand for dear life and prayed he next swing wouldn't send him flying backwards. 

Eventually Janus did get frustrated, and wanted his turn to be in control. So as Patton went to swing him around again, Janus grabbed his hand and raised it above his head, spinning him several times until he pulled him against his body to stop him. 

Patton would have lost his balance and fell if Janus hadn't held him tightly against his body. Patton backed up from Janus. 

Janus thought he had done something wrong."I'm sorry-"

But Janus was caught off guard by Patton, who leaped up and wrapped his legs around him while giggling.

"Patton! I'm going to fall!"

Patton was clinging onto Janus like a monkey. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm going to-" Janus was cut off again as he fell backwards and landed on the couch, with Patton on top of him.

"Fall." Janus said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Patton let out a small chuckle. "Whoops?"

Janus went to fix his hat, but did not feel it when he reached for it. He peeked over the edge of the couch and saw it lying on the ground. Janus hated being seen without his hat. He felt vulnerable (and he had frizzy hat hair and didn't want to be seen like that).

Patton cupped his own hand at the bottom of Janus's scaley side of his face. "You know, Janny." 

Janny? At least it wasn't kiddo.

"I think I like you without the hat. Not that you look bad with it on! You look really good, actually." Janus looked at Patton with a puzzled face. 

Patton turned bright red as he began blushing. "I mean you look ok! You look nice! All the time!"

"Thank you?" Janus wasn't sure if it was a compliment. Well, if it was coming from Patton, it most likely was something good.

"Anyways, it's just that without your hat," Patton smirked as he slid his hand from the bottom of the side of Janus's face to his messy hat hair, "I can play with your hair."

Janus's hair was very soft, and Patton enjoyed running his fingers all through it. Then he stopped. He caught sight of Janus's left hand, which was still gloved.

"How far do your scales run down?" Janus was not expecting Patton to ask that. He had no mind sharing, but it was just unexpected. This whole night was unexpected.

"Well, they go down all the way to my feet on the left side of my body. It covers everything on that side. My leg, foot, arm-"

"Your hand?" Patton took Janus's gloved hand and gently held it in his. "May I?"

Janus was blushing every shade of red at this point and could barely mutter a word. "Be my guest."

Patton slowly and gently removed the glove, revealing a hand covered in snake scales. Patton put the glove aside and held the hand, admiring it. Running his fingers all over it, feeling every inch of it. 

This was new for Janus. Very new. The only part of him with scales anybody had ever seen was his face, until tonight. He never let anybody touch the scales on his face let alone his hand, until tonight. Why was Janus like this with Patton? Why did he feel all fluttery and good whenever they interacted?

"Janus? I think," Patton held his scaled hand and with the other hand ran his fingers through Janus's hair, "I love you."

Love. So that was the feeling. 

"Well," Janus gripped Patton's hand tighter and wrapped his other arm around his lower waist, "It seems we both have that in common." 

Patton lowered his head as he raised Janus's and was meant with a long, meaningful kiss. He moved his hand all through Janus's hair, and Janus held Patton down on top of him, not giving any sign of letting go. 

They eventually both had to stop to breathe, and Patton's face lit up as he smiled brightly at Janus. "You like me!"

"Guilty as charged." Janus smiled and pulled Patton in for another kiss.


End file.
